Ripples of the Pool: Mirror's Edge, The Prize
by Late to the Party
Summary: A spin-off, one-shot of "Champion of the Solar", a non-canon sequel. Call it a dream, if you will. AU of an AU. "How meta is -that-?" - as Quayle would put it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names, characters (except for Solaris), setting contained within. Bioware/Black Isle/Interplay does.

—

Ripples of the Pool: Mirror's Edge

Solaris strolled into the cloud-floored room; he recognised it as a tavern, though the ceiling was sky and the walls were silent winds. Around a table sat the gods. Velsharoon and Tempus moved from the bar to the lounge, while devas waited on others. Tyr sat smoking with Corellon, and Yondalla seemed intent on the scroll she held. More remarkable were the fat, brown tubes they puffed; not a pipe, but a cigar. Where had that knowledge come from? Lliira inhaled deeply, sharing a hookah with Malar.

The two greater gods sat sipping whisky, a set of cards in their hands. On the table in front of them was a pile of… chips?

"Welcome," Selûne smiled. Draped in silver light, representative of a toga, she leaned lazily from a pillar of cloud.

Helm ignored them.

Solaris nodded and looked around for the Solar; he caught her chatting with Eilistraee. She waved, and the drow smiled with her eyes. He returned it was a nod, his glance taking in a board somewhere to his left. His view was blocked. Auril fixed him a look reminiscent of her title, Frostmaiden, and Shar inclined her head ever so slightly. The two goddesses returned to their silent conversation, the first clad in webbed ice, the second in misty shadow. In one corner, Lloth sat sewing, occasionally looking up as her needle punctured the silk. Torm leaned beside her, resplendent in his broad pauldrons.

Staring at the board, he felt it move, sliding past the goddesses. A betting pool. His eyes widened and narrowed at the names; beside them were a list of gods, stakes.

The Solar's gaze was warm as she appeared beside him without moving. He traced the first name in his mind.

'_Sarevok, 5. Cyric, Red Knight, Tyr, Baervan Wildwanderer, Set._

'_Balthazar, 1. Kelemvor.'_

"No one believed him," Eilistraee added, having also made her way over without walking, "Kel chose the non-option."

'_Solaris, 1. Eilistraee.'_

She smiled at him.

'_Imoen, 7. Sune, Shar, Tempus, Lathander, Kossuth, Hoar, Malar._

'_Sendai, 1, Umberlee._

'_Gromnir, 1, Talos (Kazok)._

'_Toop the Brave, 1, Solar.'_

"You said _I_ was your champion!" Lord of Murder or not, he couldn't hide his indignation.

"You are," She patted his hand, "During office hours. A girl's gotta have _some_ fun." She looked knowing at Eilistraee, who was a picture of innocence.

'_Bhaal, 0.'_

"No one wants _him_ back," Gond commented from the other side of the room.

'_Amelyssan, 1, Shevarash.'_

"No surprise there," Solaris muttered. Eilistraee offered silent encouragement.

'_Elar Had, 1, Velsharoon._

'_Asmay Jahag, 1, Belhifet. _

'_Chinchilla, 14, Ao, Selûne, Oghma, Ilmater, Waukeen, Mystra, Demorgorgon.'_

"Seriously?" Solaris snapped his jaw shut.

'_Myrkul, Mielikki, Tymora, Sehanine, Osiris, Sseth, Zehir.'_

He glanced at the Solar; she shrugged effortlessly.

'_Gavid, 1, Tiamat._

'_Abazigal, 1, Lloth._

'_Draconis, 1, Pale Night._

'_Viekang, 2, Mask, Silvanus._

'_Illasera, 2, Bane, Auril.'_

"You gods…"

The Solar lifted her eyebrow questioningly; he knew that look and shut up.

'_Oris, 0._

'_Ralisar (Alexandar), 0._

'_Berena Elkhan, 1, Garl._

'_Karun the Black, 0.'_

Then he glanced up the board's header: _'Today at The Races'_, sub-header: _winner of last tenday's 'How many bastards?' Jergal at 20. Clangeddin second with 19½. Oghma disqualified. This contest was brought to you by Savras, through Alaundo. Next month: Masquerade – feign death and a new face. Contenders so far: Lathander/Amaunator, a Shar/Selûne double act, Asmodeus and Myrkul; nominees: Mask and Leira, sponsored by Mask and Leira. To enter sign up before Flamerule! (And no more requests for 'Classic: Guess the Bastard - Elminster special', that means you, Mystra. - Solar, on behalf of Ao.)_

"Welcome to godhood," Eilistraee commented, offering him a drink, "Care to place a bet?"


End file.
